A large and growing population of users employs various mobile devices to view information about various products available on the Internet such as books, movies, electronics, furniture, toys, clothing, accessories and the like. Among these mobile devices are e-book readers (also known as e-readers), cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
Many online retailers present information about various products in the form of images (e.g., images of book covers, images of toys, etc.). A user can view images of available or recommended products on a screen of a mobile device, scroll through these images, and then select a specific image to see more details about a respective product. As the quantity of products available on the Internet continues to grow, finding inexpensive and effective ways to allow fast scrolling through a large number of product images on mobile devices continues to be a priority.